Medication algorithms are practice guidelines to help clinicians make complex clinical decisions in medication treatment for individuals with serious mental illnesses and addiction disorders. These algorithms are evidence-based, and can reduce psychiatric symptoms, medication side effects, and hospitalization costs while increasing patient satisfaction. While Oregon's Department of Human Services would like to implement medication algorithms statewide for the treatment of severe psychiatric illnesses, there exists no comprehensive picture of current patient-and cost-based priorities for this intervention; current technological and infrastructure strengths and weaknesses, or appropriate implementation guidelines tailored to Oregon's current needs and abilities. We propose to (a) establish a steering committee that includes state personnel, practitioners, patient advocates and community members to guide planning activities to prepare Oregon for implementation of evidence-based practices; (b) Evaluate Oregon's priorities for implementing medication algorithms by analyzing pharmacy claims and Medicaid data; (c) Evaluate Oregon's current strengths and weaknesses for implementing this practice, including technology, infrastructure, and staff perceptions (d) in cooperation with the steering committee, provide the Department of Human Services with the results of the evaluation and recommended actions for implementation, including technology and infrastructure development needs, delivery system design, consumer and advocate curriculum development, clinician training, selection of outcome measures, and start-up and ongoing financing needs. We anticipate completing this grant with a clear action plan and funding application for implementing this evidence based practice in Oregon. [unreadable] [unreadable]